His Touch
by SmhsatLife
Summary: DeiSaso. I have problems. Problems. You heard me right. Problems, as in more than one. I feel a tingle if I get touched by another human being. I have insomnia, and a stress disorder. Even I had give up on myself. But never did he whithered in the discouragments. He, is my savoir. He, Deidara, had saved me with his touch.
1. Problems

**Chapter 1: Problems**

"Deidara-san!" Sakura yelled from the distance. "Tsunade-sama wants you in her office! She also said to bring 'the' file!"

"Got it, hmm!" I shouted back a reply. "Just a minute, un!"

"She said, now!" The pink-haired girl giggled, and walked off. Muttering something that I couldn't hear. I sighed, and set down the unfinished clay art-work I was molding. I tidied up my office a bit, and strolled over to my desk. I picked up the file that Tsunade had asked for earlier of the week and carried it to the blonde women.

Tsunade smiled with glee and happily took the file. "Glad you finished research on time, Deidara-san."

"Don't mention it, Tsunade-san, yeah." I bowed a bit, and turned to leave. Tsunade stopped me.

"Wait, I have someone to introduce to you." She said, standing up as she did. I tilted my head, _is it a new helper? _"Something better,"

"You always seem to be able to read minds, hmm." The women chuckled at that.

"What kind of physiologist would I be if I couldn't?" Smirking, Tsunade gestured to a boy that looked like my age. Only, it's a red-head. He had a smooth body, a pale one at that. Chocolate-like eyes, and a mysterious look. I gulped.

"Here, meet Sasori." I frowned. This is Sasori? I had a much different image in mind.

"Brat." I glared. **First impression: He can fuck off, hmm!**

"Who you calling 'brat', hmm?" Sasori pointed at me, making me just want to jerk his head off.

"You, women." Sasori said. Tsunade laughed, but clearly I was the only one not amused.

"I'm a men, thank you. Little boy." I remarked, and it worked. Sasori began to glare daggers at me.

"At least I'm not someone who's cross-dressing." The red-head shrugged.

"Ma, Ma." Tsunade waved at me. "He's a patient. Go easy on him! It's not his fault that you do look like a g-"

I cracked my knuckles. "What was that, hmm?"

"Nothing." Tsunade smiled. "Now why don't you take Sasori to his new room? He'll be with Hidan until Chiyo-san comes back. You remember Chiyo don't you? Sasori is her grandson."

I stared at the said red-head at once, with wide eyes. This is her _grandson_!? But Chiyo's so nice! This guy is just cruel!

"Now, now, don't whine and take him to Hidan already. Don't you have an appointment soon?" I looked at my wrist-watch.

"Yeah, hmm. See you!" I turned to Sasori. "Come on, yeah!"

He didn't respond, so I tapped him on the shoulders. He jumped at least five inches, and backed away from me. "What do you want!?"

"Gee. Come down. I only tapped on your shoulder, yeah."

"Don't touch me, you pest." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like I would want to anyway, yeah." Sasori huffed, and followed me without another word. We walked in silence and to be honest I'm tired of it already. Even though we haven't been walking for ten minutes, I'm already tired of it. I really hate silence. I have no idea, I guess I'm just the hyper type. I'm a very energetic blonde, you know. I wish there's something exciting! You know! Like explosions!

Just so you know, I'm not a weirdo that wants people and random things just randomly blow up. Yet it'd be real cool, huh? I mean it's going to be cool and blood will splatter everywhere...(just notice how disgusting it sounds.) But that's aside from the point.

I dozed off into my evil thoughts again. No! Deidara, don't even think of blasting stupid people up. You'll get arrested and besides those idiots don't deserve to feel the wonderful feeling of art! Not that they understand the true meaning of art anyways!

Speaking of art...

"Ne, Sasori." I decided to start a conversation. "Do you like art, hmm?"

"Like, pardon?" Or maybe I'm wrong. "Hn. Of course I do, brat. _It's just that there's no way for mentally disabled people to create art. Or so they think_."

I almost didn't hear the last part. Almost but I heard it. Yet ignored it. "Really, hmm. What kind? I like clay."

"I suppose I'm the hard type, I assume?" ...that sounds wrong, but I'm not going to say it out loud. "You can say we're both sculptors, but I create wooden puppets. Clay is much more complicated to me."

Sasori sounds interested. Maybe he's not _so _bad after all. "Seriously? Clay is easy, hmm."

"To you, brat." He chuckled. "I didn't know a prick like you would be so into art."

"I was about to say the same thing, un!" I smirked.

"So what _is _your problem, hmm?" I decided it was a good time to ask. You know, as the job of a therapist.

The red-head raised his head. He shrugged. Surprisingly, he didn't care that I ask the question. "I'm allergic to human or so they say."

"allergic to human, hmm?" Sasori nodded. "Ironically, You're a human being yourself."

"That's what they refer to."

"Hey! FUCKERS!" It's Hidan. "Kuzu was looking for ya!"

"Great! I'll be there! Now get back to your room, hmm! And take Sasori with you!" I pushed Sasori toward Hidan, not to mention the way Sasori acted when I touched him. (He _squeaked. _Man, _squeaked! )_

Allergic to human huh?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasori is the classy type. I concluded. He is more of the elegant, and mannered type. Unlike a certain albino. Cough, Hidan, Cough. He acts like as if he is raised like one of those rich ones. Wait what am I talking about? He is raised by the rich. (Chiyo is a very successful puppeteer. And a rich one at that.)

_"Why, pardon me!"_

_"So delightful."_

_"It is certainly amusing to me."_

Who the hell says that these days!? Especially in that tone! Makes me wonder if he's actually a teenager! (Just watched 'Orphan' and is having doubt about Sasori's age.) I mean what if he's one of those people who looks like a kid but is actually 30 years old!? (Reference to Ester.) Besides, who would flinch if someone just tapped you on the shoulders?

Apparently Sasori.

"Um. Deidara-san?" Sakura asked, and tapped me on the shoulders. I jumped a bit. _Oh hell no, I'm getting the Sasori disorder. _(Sasori disorder: Talking to himself and jumping when being touched by others)

"What do you want, hmm?" I wasn't in the happiest mood, as you can see.

"Why what's wrong? You just seemed to doze off!" Sakura frowned, a bit offended at that.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing, hmm!" I insisted but the pink-haired girl didn't believe me.

"Really? I bet you, you were just thinking of the newcomer." I blushed.

"No I wasn't, hmm!"

"Yes you were!"

"Fine I was, yeah. But I don't like him, hmm." She giggled. Was it so weird that I was so into my thoughts about Sasori? ...(Just realized how wrong it is.)

Of course it's wrong. He's a boy. I just met him last week. I hate him. (I think) I have no interest in him whatsoever. He suck at art. He's a jerk, a spoiled brat and someone who has no idea of true art!

"Really? I doubt that." Sakura smirked. "You say that now, you'll soon grow on him."

"I won't!"

"Yes you will." I didn't respond. She's just being childish. I rolled my eyes. As if!

* * *

><p><strong>...eh. Yet another story from me. What do you say? I'm quit...creative? Idk. I just always come up with different ideas, and publish them randomly.<strong>

**Don't worry, I'll delete them if no one reviews.**

**So it doesn't get in the way of ya'll.**

**Unless you want me to keep this...un. (Review helps!)**


	2. Playground

**Chapter 2: Playground**

I glared at the blonde in front of me. He quickly scanned through the endless files that seems to go on and on, forever. This is **not **the kind of eternality I'd like. "Insomnia, stress disorder, parental issues and social anxiety, un." He called out to Tsunade, the boss. Tsunade jotted some stuff down. His sky blue eyes turned to me. "You have a lot more disorders than you said, un!" He complained but I kept quiet. I never wanted him to step into my life.

"Obviously." Tsunade teased him, without taking a second glance away from her computer. "Sasori doesn't open up to people easily." I scoffed. _No shit. _"What's wrong."

"Nothing." I answered sarcastically. She shrugged as if I mean it. Deidara stared at me. "Stop drooling over me, brat." Deidara narrowed his eyes at me, just to earn a laugh from the boss. Apparently Tsunade has no problem with gay guys.

"I'm not drooling, un." Deidara said, a little more naïve than you'd think. He wiped his mouth as if he had been drooling. He blushed when he realized that he fell for it. I gave him a cold chuckle. "I'm not, un!"

"No shit, I was _joking._" I might have had a different sense of humor than normal people. _What am I talking about? I'm not normal, so I can't compare!_ I thought harshly. I was escorted back to my room, greeted by a very loud albino. I repeat, he is _loud. _I swear he's louder than Tobi, Itachi's cousin.

"Where the fuck have you been all this time!?" Hidan, my roommate asked. I shrugged. "Naw, really? You must've been _real _pain in the ass to be 'no where'."

"You don't making sense."

Hidan clapped his hands together and smirked. "I fucking made you talk. Bravo, myself. Now why the fuck were you ignoring me all this Jashin-damn time?"

"You are _loud._" I told him bluntly. I've learned to not beat around the bushes with retarded people. But I suppose he is someone to talk to. After all, I had all the time in life to mess around. So why not? "I do not wish for you to talk more than I could handle."

"I AM NOT LOUD!" I covered my ears.

"Must you yell?" I asked him, earning a careless shrug from the taller male. Hidan laughed out of embarrassment. "Tis not a laughing matter."

"Fucking sure." Hidan said doubtfully. "Says the one who talks like a fucking rich guy."

"I am rich."

"...SO!?"

"There you go again." I rubbed my ears. "If I must, I will take my leave." Hidan didn't like that thought.

"Why are you being an asshole right now?" Hidan glared at me, huffing his cheeks. "Are you trying to make me mad or are you just born like this?"

"Perhaps," I paused. Just to stare into his pink orbs that reflected myself. "If you don't yell every time, and talk in a decent voice. I shall talk to you more. I am, however, born like this. Or at least, born to be like this. That isn't something I must, or I want change. But of course, it might also be this way due to the fact that I haven't made human contacts for quite some whiles. I suppose that's a decent reason..."

There was a pause, a long pause between us. He looked away, then looked back. "You still talk like a fucking rich guy."

I decided not to answer this time. I wondered, how long have I been away from the society that made me so different? A knock had snapped me back to reality. I groaned, not wanting to get up. I 'asked' Hidan to get the door. He scowled at me, but got the door anyways. The person was Deidara. The blonde tried to smile at me, but it turned out faker than my smiles. I lye through my eyes. He doesn't.

But I knew, that he didn't like me. No one ever did, so it didn't surprise me. Deidara gestured to Hidan, telling him that his appointment's starting soon. Hidan rolled his eyes and stormed out the room. Deidara then turned to me, giving me a fake smile again. "Hey Sasori. Do you want to go outside, un?"

"Why must I?" I asked him, staring into his blue, sapphire blue eyes. "How fun would that be?"

"Well." Deidara looks offended, but soon brushed it off. "It's good to have some nature contacts before you start talking with others, un. Besides, it _is _fun. Chiyo told us that she won't be back 'til December. Which gives us five months, un. We could, at least try to fix your problems-"

"Leave."

"But Sasori-" He started again. I hate him too. He thinks I have problems too, but he has **no **idea how that had happened. I sighed. The only way to make him shut up is to do as he say. I got up unwillingly and swung a jacket behind my back and headed for the door while shoving him aside. "Sasori?"

"Come on, brat." I demanded. "Are you not going to company me? It was your suggestion after all."

Deidara's lips curved into a real smile. "Sure, un!" He sounds like a kid.

It took a while to get to the park. Sure, there were kids there, little tiny, toddlers. What I'm concerned about is this is a _kids _playground. There were yellow slides, blue swing sets and...well all the things you see at a playground. I was expecting this to be at least a _little _more mature than this. "Seriously?" I asked the blonde. The blonde shrugged. "I'm 15."

"Well you're not expecting me to bring you to the Mall where there's a _ton _of teenagers, are you?" Deidara said, grinning. "If you can't even make good relationships with kids, you shouldn't ask to make contact with kids your own size, un."

"I suppose..." I trailed off, glaring at the two-year old kid that has been tugging my shirt. I sure as hell won't enjoy this...

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK...Or not. My mom decided it was a good time to re-start my piano lesson that I've been successfully escaping this whole time. : I mean, I like piano, but I love Fan Fiction. So yeah...Sucks for me that I'll have less time on my laptop. But hey! I finally got out of my corner and decided to update this. **

**Special Thanks to: AkioKuro, Adri-Swan, Daenerys Dunham and Reviewer-chan! ****your reviews were helpful. :D It made me so happy, and let me keep this story. really, it's a good feeling.**

**So yeah. Reviews for the author? :3 Plz? **


	3. Naruto

**Chapter 3: Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sasori sighed at the small blonde kid who's tugging on his shirt. Glaring at the kid, hoping the kid would just leave him alone. After knowing the kid simply wouldn't go away, Sasori knelt down to about his eye level to talk softly to the kid. Much to Deidara's amusement, Sasori hadn't winced in the kid's touch.<p>

"Hey there, kiddo." Sasori tried to not let his annoyance show. "I know you want to play, but I'm not your daddy. Leave."

"I'm not 'kiddo'!" The blonde grinned widely. "I'm Naruto, believe it!"

"Well, Naruto." Sasori explains calmly. "I'm not, your parent so would you be a _dear _and go play with someone your own size?"

"But you look like my mommy!" Naruto exclaimed happily, making Deidara burst into laughter. "Except my mommy has longer hair and blue eyes! But you both have red hair! And that sad look, but mommy has my daddy with her! So you should find another man to comfort you!"

Sasori twitched. Little did Naruto know that his 'advice' is driving Sasori crazy. "Brat." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I believe we should take our leave." Deidara laughed even louder.

"Why, un? He likes you." Deidara mused, clearly enjoying all the craziness that's coming from the little ball of energy. Sasori looked toward Naruto, who still has his little hands on Sasori's shirt. "And you don't seem to mind his touch. That's an improvement, un."

"I don't mind kids." Sasori said finally, making Deidara look at him questioningly. "Kids are not bothersome to me." Deidara scoffed. "Teenagers however, are a totally different story."

"Please elaborate, un." Deidara urged him to go on. "Are you sure you don't have Haphephobia, un? I was sure they forgot something when I read that list."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Kids never hurts me. **he **did." Sasori said darkly in a whispered voice. If Deidara hadn't been paying very close attention, he would've missed it. Hence the reason Naruto didn't hear him.

"Nii!" Naruto yelled at Deidara, who tilted his head. "You have blonde hair and I dunno your name. So you're going to be me Nii-san! I've always wanted an older bother, believe it!"

"Naruto!" Deidara smiled at the kid. "I'm Deidara, he's Sasori. So why are you here alone, un?"

Naruto looked down in a sad manner but soon brighten up. There was something in his eyes that had caught Sasori's attention. Was that _hope _in his sapphire eyes? Naruto beamed. "Mommy and Daddy aren't here anymore. But I know what they look like. They left me because I'm a monster, and mommy wants to protect me. Mommy and Daddy wanted the whole world to know me, see me and _love _me. But the elders didn't care, so they took them away and left me." He sadden. "But believe it! I know they'll come back one day. I know they aren't dead!"

Sasori soften at that for some reason. He picked Naruto up, and softly brushed his hair. Smiling at him. It was a real smile, and it made Deidara's heart warm up for a reason unknown to him. "Naruto...I don't have any parent either. They left me too."

"You're a monster, too?" He asked innocently.

Sasori shrugged. "Maybe that was what I am to them, but I know I mustn't let them crush me. You're brave, to be out here alone. I had a grandma, who raised me and told me whom I should be and whom I must be. I did what she told me, but maybe I was a monster that took her daughter away from her the whole time..."

Naruto hugged Sasori tightly. "It's okay! Naruto will be your friend!"

"...Alright." Sasori sighed at looked toward the taller blonde. "Brat. Can we take him back to Tsunade? He has no where else to be."

"Sure, un." Deidara shrugged, while gesturing to the kid Sasori's holding. "He seems really close to you anyways, un. Tsunade wouldn't mind...hopefully..."

"Trust me, brat." Sasori turned to Deidara. "_She **won't **mind._"

"Okay!" Deidara lead both of them back into Tsunade's room. "Tsunade, un! I'm back."

"Good. What trouble are you bringing me this time?" Tsunade asked.

"Little blondes, hmm." Deidara said unenthusiastically.

"YOU HAD KIDS!?"

"No!" Deidara yelled at the dumb women. "Sasori brought him here."

"_brought?_" Tsunade asked while Deidara went over to the files cabinet and pulled out Sasori's files. Sasori glared at the blonde. "Don't you mean, _follow _Sasori here?"

"Nope, un!" Deidara answered cheerfully. "Apparently, he doesn't have Haphephobia, un. Or so, he claim. Though, there's a chance that he's probably just a misanthropist that's a kid lover, un. You know, hates human beings or something like that."

"You finally said something smart, brat." Sasori scowled grumpily. "And I already told you I don't have Haphephobia. I don't like it when teens like you touching me. Or anyone, really."

"Isn't that Haphephobia, un?" Deidara grinned at Sasori, who scoffed.

"I suppose if that's going to make you shut up." Sasori snapped back impatiently. "Yes. I have Haphephobia. There, happy?" Deidara nodded as he jotted down two more things on Sasori's files. _Misanthropist, has Haphephobia. _"I swear, brat, you're getting on my nerves."

"Glad to hear that, un." Deidara glared.

"I know." Sasori sighed, and turned to Tsunade. "Can I keep him?"

"Why sure!" Tsunade smiled at him. "Sakura will help you get back to your room. Now why don't you take little Naruto around so me and Deidara could have a nice talk?" Sasori shrugged and left the room.

Tsunade smacked Deidara on the head. "What, un?"

"You're **not **helping him." Tsunade warned. "No one had ever gone that far to find out the reason Sasori has his problems. I'll give you one hundred bucks for every reason you find out about him. Let's see. Insomnia, stress disorder, parental issues, social anxiety, Haphephobia and Misanthropy. That's six hundred bucks for free."

Deidara smirked at her. "You're on, un."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damn. Deidara. He's suppose to love him! Not use him to get money!<strong>

**Just in case some of you don't know, we learned about these two in class today, and I thought about Sasori as soon as they explained it. So yeah. I'm including it in here. **

**Haphephobia: Would like, freak out if you touch him.**

**Misanthropy: Just hates all human beings.**

**Reviews please? :3 **


	4. Sleepless

Chapter 4: Sleepless

**\(=3=)/ SASODEI DAY IS TODAY! \(=3=)/**

* * *

><p>The lights slowly deemed down and the bell that told everyone to go sleep was heard. The bell echoed through the hallway. The sound lasted three minutes and when the last bell was heard, the lights went out. Sasori kept a small lamp and turned it on. Naruto was beside him. Rubbing his eyes slowly, and giggled at Sasori. Poking his nose and giggling more like a brat. But somehow made him relax.<p>

Soon later, Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes again. "Nuh-Night!" Naruto demanded and smiled up at Sasori. "I'm sleepy." Sasori found himself smiling at the little kid. He pulled the bed covers over him and chuckled.

"Good night." Sasori softly whisperd and tucked him in. Sasori let him use his bed, since he won't be sleeping at all. Naruto tugged on his shirt and pouted.

"Sing for Naruto!" Naruto gave him a cheeky grin and smiled.

Sasori blinked at the request and frowned. "Naruto." He warned, but the blonde didn't listen to him. He pouted and started to whine. "Fine." He took a deep breath and smiled.

Singing in a soft voice. "Sleep tight tonight. I'll sing for you. Under the moon light. Beautiful child. I'll sing for you. Let me see that smile. Sleep tight tonight, I'll be right here. Forever and ever..."

Naruto had fell asleep by the time Sasori's done with the song. Sasori chuckled and tucked Naruto in. He really does have a soft spot for little kids. Standing up and slowly walked out of the room. Getting himself some coffee at the vending machine.

Just as Sasori was about to go back to his room when someone stopped him. Rushing up with haste footsteps and panted softly. "S-Sasori...Let me go...with...you..."

Sasori turned around and raised an eye brow. "Deidara? Brat. What are you doing here at such time?"

"Nothing much, un." Deidara chuckled at him when he caught his breathe. Leaning against the wall sideways. Giving Sasori a catchy smile. "What are you up to?"

The red-head shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Same here, nothing much. Just put Naruto to bed."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Kids. They're a handful, un. Sure you don't need help?" Sasori shook his head. "Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes. Now go away." Sasori sighed and started walked back to his room again. Deidara shrugged and followed Sasori back to his room. Sasori groaned at him and set the coffee on the table before turning back to him harshly. "What do you want?"

Deidara smiled at Sasori and set a hand on the door just in case Sasori decides to shut it. "Can we just talk, un?"

Sasori sighed and scratched his head. "About...?"

"Anything, un." Deidara offered him a smile. "Anything you want, really."

"Well I don't want to talk. So you may leave now." Sasori stared at him and went back to Naruto. Deidara blinked and frowned. He followed Sasori inside and closed the door behind him. Wordlessly, Deidara sat on a chair and smiled at Sasori. The red-head ignored him and started to work on his puppets again.

"Sasori. What are you working on, un?" Deidara asked, leaning over to see the puppet.

"A painting." Sasori said sarcastically. _Stupid brat. _He thought in his head. _Can't he **see **that I'm working on a puppet?_

Deidara frowned even more. "Are you always this grumpy?" He leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms.

"Are you always this stupid?" Sasori asked back. Because it's always good to answer a question with another question. Deidara glared at him. Sasori sighed and waved the half-finished puppet in front of him. "Can't you see that this is a puppet? Seriously, if you're not stupid, I don't know what you are."

"I can see, un..." The blonde stuck his tongue out at him and huffed.

Sasori shook his head and chuckled for the first time. "It's hard to imagine a therapist can be this childish."

"I'm not childish!" Deidara yelled. Clearly irritated. The puppeteer rolled his eyes and went back to working on his puppet. The room went silent again, as Sasori continued to cut through the wood. Scraping away the extra material, and screwing the parts together. He went to go carve the edge and then slipped. Cutting his finger. Blood dripped on to the floor and Sasori stared at it.

Deidara was up in a flash and grabbed Sasori's wrist. Making him flinch. "D-Deidara? What are you doing!?"

"What are _you _doing, un? It's bleeding!" The taller male grabbed some cottons and tapped some water on it. Cleaning the blood off of Sasori's finger. "You don't just stand there and stare at it, un." Sasori stayed quiet and tried to pry his hand off. "Stop it." Deidara warned.

Sasori's whole body was tense and he was shivering a little. Finally, he snapped. "I-I can take care of m-myself! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

Deidara looked up at Sasori and sighed, letting go of Sasori's wrist. Moving away from the red-head. "What's wrong, un?" He asked quietly, not wanting to anger him anymore. Speaking softly so he would calm down.

"...J-Just don't touch me." Sasori looked away and tried slowed his breathing. Almost desperately, he leaned against the wall and panted. Grabbing his shirt. Trying to calm himself down. Heavy pants were heard around the room, and Deidara couldn't do anything but stand there and watch.

"I'm sorry, un." Deidara whispered quietly and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW. It's been a long time since I updated this. XP Had no inspiration or intentions to write. But hey, I updated! <strong>

**Yes. I rushed it. No I don't know when the next update is.**

**Leave a review and love SasoDei! X3**

**Happy SasoDei Day~ :) **


End file.
